From past to present and on to the future
by Kalaki
Summary: A beautiful, half dead woman has turned up at the institute. And she's realted to Kurt! Ceribro says she's a normal human but as Louise beginsd to show signs to prove it wrong a plot to do with Kurt is discovered.
1. Louise Wagner

Evan was bored. He was grounded and his aunt had taken his skateboard.  
  
Evan had tried to skip school so that he could go to the skateboard championships, he'd been caught, and was now grounded for a month.  
  
He wandered around the mansion, and then he went outside. The others were inside but he couldn't face them. He knew that Kurt would say "I told you so" and Jean would be disappointed.  
  
He went into the area of the garden with trees with the vague idea of climbing one.  
  
"Bored, bored" he hummed, scuffing his foot along a tree.  
  
BANG!  
  
Evan was thrown onto the grass by a huge force that came from behind him. He turned his head and saw a bubble appear in mid air. It looked like an ordinary bubble except that it was about the size of Even's head and was slightly blue. Every now and again the bubble would fold on itself.  
  
Evan jumped behind a tree, a large array of sharp spikes appeared from his arm. He was ready to fight if he had to.  
  
The bubble got larger until it was about the size of a doorframe. It then turned a fiery red, and a beautiful woman was thrown out on to the grass. She was about 25, possibly 30. All that she was wearing was a tight red dress. She had been in a fight because the dress had huge rips and creases all over it. A large portion of it's middle had been ripped out and one sleeve had been torn off. The woman herself had long, golden- brown hair down to her waist. He face had cuts and bruises but her long eyelashes were still visible. Evan suddenly became aware that she had an enormous scar across her stomach that was bleeding openly. She needed a doctor. The woman got up shakily, the dress probably used to cover her feet; it now had a large slit that started up her leg and had been ripped down and across. The dress itself ended near her knees.  
  
"I'm free!" she hushed, looking around her "I'M FREE!!!" She laughed and spun around "Ahh!" she cried. She pressed her hands against the wound and screwed her face up in pain. She collapsed.  
  
"I have to find.. Xavier" she trembled a little. At hearing the Professor's name Evan brought in his spikes and ran to help her. He took of his t- shirt.  
  
"Press this as hard as you can against the wound," he told her. She was beginning to black out but did as she was told. "I'm going to get help"  
  
"Xavier?" she whispered shakily  
  
"Yes, I'm going to get Xavier" hushed Evan. He got up and began to run back to the mansion.  
  
Kurt was sitting on the sofa eating some popcorn. He didn't have much to do. He was mainly waiting for Evan to come in so that he could say, "I told you so". While he was waiting he watched Kitty send her parents an e-mail. Jean was reading a book for school, Rogue was writing in a History book. Scott wasn't there and neither was Alex. They all jumped as Evan threw himself through the doors.  
  
"Evan! What's the matter?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Get Xavier! There's a woman dying in our back garden, she's got lots of wounds!" yelled Evan.  
  
"Vhere?" asked Kurt  
  
"Around the front, near the trees" said Evan. Kurt disappeared to find the professor and Logan. Evan told the others to follow him.  
  
She was unconscious when they found her again. She was holding Evan's now bloodstained t-shirt in one hand. The other hand was stretched out; she'd tried to drag herself to the mansion.  
  
"We have to get her help!" Said Jean. She leant by the woman. Rogue noticed a small necklace around her neck; a ring was on the chain. Gently she took it off.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Scott.  
  
"There's writing on it, maybe it's her name." Rogue began to read, "It's in German! Wait there's also something on the inside, 'Louise Triban-slash-'" Rogue nearly dropped the ring in shock.  
  
"What is it?" asked Evan  
  
"'Louise Triban-slash- Wagner" she looked up "She's related to Kurt!" The others stared at this woman.  
  
"She doesn't look like Kurt," said Evan slowly  
  
"Her breathing's becoming irregular!" Cried Jean. "We're talking critical condition!" Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"The professor told me to take her inside so that he can treat her" he touched the woman and they both disappeared.  
  
"Um, so," started Evan "Who's going to tell him?". They all pointed at each other. Then they all pointed at him.  
  
"Crud" he muttered. Two days later, Louise was in a coma. Xavier said that she should be out of it soon the way her condition was improving. Kurt sat on a chair, staring at her. She was related to him. Kurt only knew of one person in his family and this woman didn't look like him in any way. Xavier had already told them that she was 100% human and had probably been married into Kurt's family but Kurt didn't care. She could still tell him things about his families past. Kitty came in.  
  
"Still here huh?"  
  
"Yeah" he shrugged.  
  
"Could you translate the writing on the side of this ring?" she handed it to him.  
  
The ring was Gold and the engraving had been done in an elaborate hand.  
  
"Show your true colours and no one vill fear you" Kurt was a little surprised at this. "I guess being a freak runs in ze family"  
  
"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, you know," said Kitty before leaving again.  
  
After another few minutes something happened. Louise' breathing became erratic all over again. She sounded like she was about to scream. Kurt got up quickly so that he was next to her. He tried to pin her arms back down before she hurt herself. Her left hand clasped his arm. Suddenly he felt light headed and faint. He looked at his bare arm and began to scream.  
  
Xavier was at seribro as this happened.  
  
"New mutant found" said the computer.  
  
"Vicinity?" asked Xavier.  
  
"America, Bay Ville" The map pinpointed the location.  
  
"Oh my!" whispered Xavier. He turned to Logan.  
  
"It seems that Louise is, in fact, a mutant."  
  
"But I thought that you'd already checked her out?" said Logan.  
  
"Mutant levels reaching critical" said seribro.  
  
"Professor!" Kitty ran in "Something's, like, happening to Louise. And I think I can hear Kurt screaming"  
  
"I believe that Louise may be a very powerful mutant," Xavier informed her. "We need to get down there as quickly as possible"  
  
Scott forced himself into Louise' room followed closely by Rogue, Jean, Alex and Evan.  
  
"Kurt are you okay?" he asked. Kurt had his hologram on which Scott thought was odd. "Kurt, I'd turn off your hologram," he said  
  
"It's not on" he replied, not taking his eyes off his hands. Scott suddenly saw Louise. She was still unconscious, but now she had three fingers on each hand, a tail that was hanging limply over the side of her bed and her skin was now a dark blue. Scott's mouth opened.  
  
"Whoa!" he looked at Kurt. He was repeatedly feeling the new spaces between his new fingers. Louise began to shudder, within a second; she was just as she had been. Scott looked at Kurt, expecting to see his blue friend back to normal. He wasn't.  
  
Kitty ran in, Xavier and Logan were behind her. They stared at Kurt.  
  
"You're not wearing your watch!" hushed Kitty. Kurt's face suddenly changed. The broadest grin Scott had ever seen crossed it.  
  
"Yes!!" he yelled. Getting up, he began to jump about speaking very fast in German. Then he realised that the others were staring at him and stopped.  
  
"Uh!!" came a voice. Louise was waking up. Her hand massaged her head.  
  
As Louise' eyes fluttered open Xavier went to her side.  
  
"Hello, Louise Triban/Wagner" a confused look came over the woman's face. She turned to Xavier.  
  
"How did you know that I'm engaged?" asked Louise "Oh! He told you-" she looked closer at the professor "You look a lot younger than I-" she saw the others "Children!!" she looked like she was going to faint. "I did it! I found you guys!"  
  
"What?" asked Scott. She looked at Scott. "Scott summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Even Daniels, Alex Summers, Kitty Pryde and Rogue, sorry, I don't know your real name" Louise sat up in her bed.  
  
"Never the less, naming each one of them must have been quite a feat," said Xavier.  
  
"No it wasn't, you are the X-men," she paused "I mean, you ARE the X-men, right?"  
  
"Yes Louise, we are the X-men. Evan has told us about how you appeared in the garden, perhaps you'd like to tell me how that happened"  
  
"Ah, the whole 'Vortex' thing" Louise leant forwards as she spoke. "Well, um, the first thing you need to know is that there are other dimensions. Loads of 'em. And there was a man called David. Now, David couldn't stand Mutants."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!! You mean humans know about Mutants?" asked Scott.  
  
"Sure they do!" laughed Louise "Why'd you think I was here?"  
  
"You're human?" Evan pointed at Kurt "You did that to Kurt! That's not human!!!" Louise blushed  
  
"I'm getting' to that! Right, David is really jealous of mutants because they have powers. So he managed to create a whole new dimension but he also created a unique climate that GAVE HUMANS MUTANT POWERS!" she let that sink in.  
  
"So, like, where do you come into this?" asked Kitty. Louise's face changed. Her eyes fell to her lap and she began to play with her hands. She sighed.  
  
"He-he wanted to test the new dimension out. So, he began to search for someone," she smiled sadly "guess it was my lucky day. He chose me and-and kidnapped me. My god! The things he did to me!" tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't tell us any more if you don't want to." Said Jean kindly  
  
"No. You need to know this. David dressed me up like a doll, if I didn't do as he said, he'd show me pictures of my family and threaten me. I was helpless. Then something horrible happened," she shivered  
  
"Vhat?" asked Kurt.  
  
"David wanted me to marry him" another tear fell "As if I could love him!" she regained herself. "I managed to find a way out but I had no idea where that portal would lead" she smiled at Evan "Thank you" Evan blushed slightly as Louise carried on "I, um, I'd heard about you guys from my, my fiancé" Everyone noticed how her voice shook  
  
"Is he a relation to Kurt?" asked Jean Gently  
  
"Yes, he's-he's" the tears were cascading down her cheeks "He's dead, died protecting me and He told me about you guys" Louise's gaze fell and she looked at her hands. Kitty opened her mouth to say something but Xavier cut across her  
  
"We'll give you some time alone" Louise nodded and wiped away some of her tears before yawning  
  
. "Okay, I'm done. Tell me if you want any more explanations but I'm beat, night, night" she laid back and fell asleep again. The others left.  
  
Louise was only pretending to sleep. The second they had left. She threw herself down onto her pillow and burst into tears. The lies she had told were choking her, she felt like she'd never be clean again.  
  
'Children!' She thought 'they are only children! Now I shall never get home!' Louise was careful to make sure that her sobs were stifled, no one must know that she was crying.  
  
Behind her door, Kurt took his hand away from the door knob and  
  
silently went back to his room. He had been planning to say thank you. Now he was just confused. 


	2. Meanwhile

Meanwhile, over 6,000 miles away, a girl slept quietly in her room. She lived in Manchester, England. Here it was 4 in the morning and even now she was beginning to wake up. This girl was going to turn 16 in three weeks. Her Aunt was gong to be away during that time, the girl was still angry that she would celebrate her birthday alone for the first time ever. The girl rolled over; she was having a strange dream. In it she was standing surrounded by friends, real friends. Not people who liked her because she was pretty and musical, these were true friends. In the dream, these friends were standing behind her; in front of her there was a cliff edge. If she took two steps forwards, she'd fall and never stop. She desperately wanted to turn around and see her friends; she could sense how happy they were and how calm they felt. She wanted to feel that too. One of them, a girl, came forwards and put her hand on the back of her shoulder. The girl turned. For a split second they all smiled at her, then they all disappeared. "Nooo!" she cried out All that answered her was a cruel laugh "You did this child! You destroyed them all! Now you shall live with the pain!" The girl turned desperately "Please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" she stumbled backwards, her feet found the edge of the cliff, and she began to fall into darkness. It consumed her, there was barely time to scream as she plummeted. "Ahh!" she gasped as she sat bolt upright in her bed, struggling to breath 6,000 miles away, in Bayville, Louise Triban awoke from the same dream. 


	3. The plot thickens!

Xavier called all the X-men together.  
  
"Louise is a mutant," he said  
  
"But I thought that you said that she wasn't" said Scott  
  
"Indeed I did Scott, but it appears that I was wrong" he gestured towards Kurt "Louise is in the middle of the process where your powers become their most powerful. This can be stressful and if the person has little control it can be disastrous." Xavier paused "Louise insists that she is human and she has a memory that would prove so," the others knew that Xavier would never go through someone's mind without their permission but this was important "from what I can tell, and from what Louise told us before, this man David gave her mutant powers. How he did it, I don't understand." Kitty spoke up.  
  
"Does Kurt still have his powers?" Xavier looked to Kurt, he didn't know. Kurt teleported across the room, the relief showed on his face. "Then, like, what's the point?" she asked "It seems that her powers are a lot like Rogue's but." Kitty left it hanging.  
  
Kurt sat down again.  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone was propelled backwards; they looked up to see a blue translucent bubble.  
  
"That's what Louise came out of!" cried Evan. The bubble folded on itself like it had done before and turned a fiery red, and then it seemed to dissolve until all you could see was a red outline, which seemed to glitter. The bubble spread out until it was the size of a large TV screen. Red, glittering images seemed to appear, they got clearer until they could also hear what was being said.  
  
A tall man stood in front of Louise. She was in the same red evening dress but it was still in tact and Louise wasn't so beat up. Her arms were chained to the wall above her.  
  
"Hmm," said the man "Now what should I do with you Louise?"  
  
"Please, kill me, you'll be doing me a favour" she looked very angry and she was trying hard not to show how scared she was  
  
"I don't think so, I think you'd like to see this" The locks came off the wall and Louise was dragged by her wrists towards him. She was then turned so that se stood next to him. The man turned around and pressed a button. A hologram appeared of a teenage boy carrying a school bag.  
  
"Kurt! That's you!" exclaimed Kitty. Louise' mouth opened in horror, then she began to struggle in the cuffs  
  
"No! He's just a child! Leave him alone!" she screamed  
  
"I warned you!" the man yelled, "You knew that my next victim would be someone close to you!" he was angry too now  
  
"You swore that you'd leave my family alone! Kurt's part of my family now!! Why must you prolong the pain?" Louise was on the verge of tears; she stopped struggling and slumped as far as the cuffs would let her  
  
"Please David, spare him," a tear rolled down one cheek "for me."  
  
"Sorry Louise, but it's too late. I will infect the mind of someone close to him, then under my power, I'll make them kill him." David thought for a moment "Perhaps I'll use Scott, he's one of Kurt's friends, I like watching when I make friends kill each other. It's very, entertaining" Louise began to shudder  
  
  
  
"No" she whispered, so quietly that no one could hear her  
  
"What did you say?" asked David with mock kindness  
  
"I said: NO!!" Louise roared, she snapped the cuffs that were holding her as if they were made out of butter. She stepped forwards  
  
"Stay back!" yelled David; he created a translucent force field between them. Louise paused for a moment, and then shattered it. David began to run away, Louise followed him  
  
"What's the matter David?" she yelled "You wanted to create a human with mutant powers, it's not my fault I'm more powerful than you!" The bubble began to fade and shrink until it disappeared with a small pop.  
  
"She's here to protect Kurt?" asked Rogue even though she knew the answer.  
  
"She must be one loyal family member of family," laughed Evan "So, what relation is she to you?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Kurt  
  
"We'll have to ask her that when she comes to" said Xavier  
  
"Comes to?"  
  
"During this vision, Louise has been in a deep sleep, I am also very interested in what she said in that vision 'A Human with mutant powers'" there was a sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. They found Louise laid across the table; a glass full of milk had fallen off the edge of the table inches from her hands. Logan picked her up and took her back to her room.  
  
"So professor, what are we going to do?" asked Scott.  
  
"I'd quite like to have a look at seribro, the reading before was almost off the scale" Xavier left. Jean looked closely at Kurt  
  
"This is really beginning to confuse you isn't it?" Kurt smiled sheepishly  
  
"Yeah, guess" Kurt was still getting used to having five fingers; he was also, despite himself, missing his tail. He wondered how Louise was related to him, and how she knew so much about him if he didn't know her.  
  
Louise woke up again at 7 the next morning. She stretched and wondered how she'd managed to get upstairs again. The last thing she remembered was going downstairs to get a drink. Louise found that she was getting more and more tired the more she tried to remember what had happened. She leant back on her pillows as Kitty came in  
  
"Hey Louise come on! Everyone's having break-" Kitty's eyes bulged  
  
"Okay, okay, so I look like road kill, I'll thank you not to point it out" Louise said groggily  
  
"It's not that" said Kitty. Louise held up one hand; it was blue.  
  
"Oh" she said simply, she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she was still blue. "It appears that I'm going to be stuck like this for a while" she sighed  
  
"Are you sure?" asked kitty, Louise's left eye went back to brown and the skin around it went back to normal  
  
"Kurt's DNA is reacting very strangely with my own" replied Louise "I just wish he'd let me." Louise clutched her waist and moaned in pain "Kitty!" she cried out before falling out of her bed. Kitty ran to her side  
  
"Louise? What is it?" asked Kitty  
  
"I, don't, know" Louise gasped. Kitty tried to help her up but Louise would just double up in pain.  
  
"I'm going to go and get help," said Kitty. She turned in time to see Louise do something very strange, she teleported.  
  
"It must be weird not having to wear your watch anymore Kurt" said Scott. Kurt shoved the rest of his bacon in his mouth before he answered  
  
"Every time he does that, I just want to be sick," sighed Rogue  
  
"It is, I don't have to be worried about people feeling my fur or noticing my tail" Kurt swallowed "I'll tell you one thing, I am defiantly not going to miss the insults"  
  
There was a scream from upstairs  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue hushed. Kurt teleported upstairs, he found her in Louise's room.  
  
"Kitty? What's wrong?" Kitty stared at him for a while  
  
"You can teleport still can't you?" she asked  
  
"Well, yeah" Kurt shrugged  
  
"So can Louise" Kurt didn't know what to say  
  
"Louise can teleport?" Kitty nodded  
  
Rogue nibbled her bottom lip; she hoped that Kitty was okay. There was a puff of smoke, a smell of brimstone and a quiet "BAMF". Everyone expected it to be Kurt; it was Louise  
  
"Ohhh! I didn't like that" she shuddered. Both her hands were grasping either side of the chair  
  
"'Didn't like that at all"  
  
"Louise? Woah! What happened to you?" asked Evan noticing the nice blue look she had going on.  
  
"I need to change Kurt ba-AHHH!" Louise couldn't finish her sentence before she cried out in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks  
  
"Rogue! Get the Professor!" yelled Scott. Jean was sitting next to Louise. As she writhed in her seat, Jean put a finger to Louise's cheek. The amount of pure hysterical fear and pain that she got made her shudder. She searched for a happy memory so that she could bring it forward; she hoped that that would calm Louise down. She was surprised at how fast she found one. When she opened her eyes, the memory was being projected by another bubble. This had happened many years ago. There was another man; Louise seemed to be about nine. The man lifted her up on to his shoulders; the intense love that Louise felt for him indicated that he was her father.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going Dad?" she asked  
  
"Do you remember last year when the fair was on but you couldn't come to Germany because your mothers sister was in town?"  
  
"Yeah, blaugh!" it was clear that Louise hadn't enjoyed it  
  
"Well," her dad turned a corner, huge, bright light were visible "It's ba- ack!" Louise went mental  
  
"Yes! I want to ride on the scariest ride there is! I wanna puke up!" her dad put her down  
  
"Doesn't your mom let you go to these things?" Louise shook her short brown curls  
  
"Nuh-uh" Her dad smiled  
  
"Well then little missie, I think you need to be reacquainted with some German culture!" he kissed her forehead "Come on" A smile was on Louise's face as the memory disappeared. In its place came another Louise was in her twenties now; she was lying on her bed with her head hanging over end, looking at a friend. She looked very sick  
  
"Ohhh! I think I overdid it!" Louise moaned  
  
  
  
"I'll say you did!" laughed her friend "You've eaten twenty chocolate bars, five burgers and a load of French fries! There is such a thing as self restraint Louise!" Louise pulled her head up and turned around  
  
"Hey! I've been in America for three weeks! Can you blame me for gorging myself?" they both laughed "Okay, I'll admit, their junk food is great and a single portion can feed a herd of buffalo, but their CHOCOLATE!" Louise made a face "Only 5% cocoa beans and you can taste it!" She turned a little green "I'm gonna' throw!" then she made a mad rush for the bathroom  
  
"Steve's going to kill you," yelled the girl through the door "First you're away for weeks, now you've eaten your way through like, a million calories"  
  
"That reminds me, have I been missed around the shooting star?" Louise suddenly threw up "ughh!"  
  
"Duh! People are still turning up but they are always disappointed when we tell them that you're not here"  
  
  
  
The image changed again  
  
There was a tall man standing in front of Louise, unlike David, his smile shone full of happiness. You couldn't help but like him.  
  
  
  
"So what are you saying" he asked  
  
"What I'm saying is that David is on the rampage" Louise had a blanket around her and a mug of cocoa.  
  
  
  
"Does little Kurt have anything to do with this?"  
  
"OH yeah" Louise looked straight at him "LITTLE Kurt? Do you mind?! I find that offensive!" She took something out of the back pocket of her jeans. It was a photo of Kurt  
  
  
  
"THIS is Kurt" the man took the photo  
  
"Cute little thing isn't he" he joked  
  
"That's not nice. Besides, I think he's sweet" The bubble disappeared. Louise began to change, parts of her were going back to normal but most of her stayed the same. Jean felt her tremble as the changes became more rapid. Jean was worried about whether Louise was going to survive this. 


	4. Louise/Kurt

Kurt couldn't concentrate on school. All he could think about was that Louise, possibly his own blood relative, was back at the mansion in terrible pain and it was all his fault. None of the others had tried to talk to him when they saw his face as they left the mansion. Silent tears had fallen down Louise's beautiful cheeks as her high cheekbones moved around under her skin. As he began to leave, Louise's partly blue hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Kurt?" She struggled to get he words out of her mouth "Don't worry about me, okay?" Louise attempted a smile but had winced at the effort. Kurt saw that there was a hidden message in that sentence, what she meant was  
  
'I've chosen to let this happen Kurt so you'd better not pity me' He'd only been in school half an hour but the guilt was consuming him, seeing Louise in so much pain had shocked him to the core. And why had he let it happen? So that for once in his pathetic, lonely life he'd feel like a normal person. Not once had Louise asked him to let her change him back, she had taken the pain in her stride but Kurt knew that he had to do the right thing and help her.  
  
Pretending to need the bathroom he ran outside and teleported to the mansion's infirmary. To his surprise Louise wasn't there. Kurt distinctly remembered Jean levitating Louise over to the soft bed as the woman went into spasms. He looked around the infirmary but she wasn't in any of the other beds either.  
  
"Kurt?" Hank had just come in through the door  
  
"Mr McCoy! Where's Louise?" Kurt cried  
  
"We're not sure, she teleported and we can't seem to find her" The reality of this hit him; he had given Louise his powers, powers that she couldn't control. For all he knew she could have accidentally teleported over a cliff and it would be his fault. Just his.  
  
Kurt couldn't take the look that Hank was giving him and teleported into the garden. His legs gave way beneath him and the only thing that stopped Kurt from collapsing onto the ground was that his hand managed to grab a branch. For several minutes he just stared at his hand, the five-fingered, tanned hand he had stolen from Louise. He was surprised to find that there were tears in his eyes and wiped them away furiously. Kurt looked up quickly; he could have sworn he'd just heard a groan only a few feet away. He ran towards the voice  
  
"Louise?" Kurt went through a bush and found her. Louise looked terrible; she didn't have any shoes or socks on so Kurt could see that she had three toes on each foot. Her entire body had all of his main characteristics but were the changes had taken place Louise's skin was covered with blood.  
  
"Louise!" He cried running over to her. She looked up at him; her eyes kept on switching from white to Brown but didn't look away. Louise's skin was blotchy and red from crying  
  
"It hurts" she whimpered, "It hurts so much" Kurt knelt down beside her.  
  
"Change me back" Louise cried out as her pupils began to get smaller  
  
"I.can't" she struggled "too.. far.gone" He watched as her lovely brown hair began to turn a midnight blue. Delicately Kurt lifted her onto his lap and held her up. Tears were falling down his cheeks, how could he have been so selfish?  
  
"Are you, going to.?"  
  
"Die?" she finished his sentence for him "I don't know, but I'm glad you're here" Her head was lolling all over the place so Kurt supported it from behind. They were silent for a few minutes as one of the final changes started, the tail. Louise grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it, biting back screams at the same time. There was a loud rip as the tail grew. Kurt was repulsed by it, the thing was covered in blood in the same way that a newborn child would be. It writhed and he could hear the sickening sounds of new bones aligning. Louise couldn't hold it in any longer and a long agonising scream echoed around them. Kurt hung his head and whispered repeatedly  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He didn't care that Louise had cut off the circulation to his right hand from grasping it so hard. Louise looked up at him, her ears were pointed and every inch of her skin is blue, they were near the end  
  
"Kurt" she gasped "There's something I need to tell you, David, he's.he's"  
  
"After me? I know" Kurt pulled her closer, 'please don't let her die' he prayed 'not because of me'  
  
"But there's something else" Louise had to close her eyes and focus on the words she was saying, "Something you may not believe" She paused suddenly and let out an ear piercing scream. Only them did Kurt notice something wrong, obviously because she must have been nearly 30, Louise was several sizes bigger than he was. But as she changed into him, the smock that she had worn in the infirmary was beginning to stretch and rip.  
  
"That's not right" Kurt said out loud. He expected Louise to reply but by this point she was completely incapable of speech. She screamed again but as she did it her voice began to drop. The hand that still held Kurt's got thicker, bulkier, and stronger. Large, toned muscles grew out of her arms. Louise's hair shrank until it looked like Scott's, her waist grew, her chest (ahem) shrank and her facial features began to move around underneath the skin. Within a few minutes Louise was unrecognisable and she was still growing. At last the changes stopped and Kurt was left staring down at his 31-year-old twin. 


	5. Back 2 England

Back in England the same girl was at home after going to school. She had a ton of homework and was writing her English essay on the computer but kept on stopping every three minutes because something else had her undivided attention; her sketch pad. Finally, after what seemed like hours she shut down her computer, picked up her pencils a flipped to the first clean page she saw. Her hands seemed to be moving of their own accord to draw what she had started seeing two hours ago.  
  
She sat on the floor for over an hour, using 2b's 4b's and even hb's when she ran out of proper art pencils. The phone rang several times but she ignored it, there were other pictures in her pad, which were quite good, but this drawing was almost being born.  
  
Her fingers were soon black from smudging; a dark thumbprint was left on her cheek as she tried to rub away her sudden exhaustion. The sketch was almost done and she refused to sleep until it had been completed. Her fingers were beginning to hurt and the finger she leant her pencil against had a massive, red dent in it.  
  
Faces emerged from the pencil-covered page, first a boy, then a girl and more followed. Though they were drawn with unimaginable accuracy they each seemed to be missing tiny details, which left them looking slightly faded. Not all of them were drawn like this though.  
  
A boy who was in the centre was so lifelike that he could have been standing yards in front of the others. No matter where you looked you were drawn to him, and not just because of his strange appearance. The girl stared at his face, why had she drawn him? All the other characters were completely normal so why did he have such striking differences? These people had been dancing around her mind all day, the same people from her dream.  
  
Everything seemed so strange and déjà vu suddenly began to bother her. Something was so familiar about that boy but she was sure she'd never seen him. She yawned loudly and decided that she'd better go up to her room and have a rest even though it was only late afternoon. But not before she put her name and a little note in the corner of the page:  
  
Louise Triban, soon 2 b 16! ^_^ 


	6. Kurt and umKurt

I haven't written in this fic for ages! I don't own the x-men etc etc etc  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kurt stared down at this version of himself. It was incredibly unnerving looking at what he was going to become, mind you he didn't mind too much seeing a sneak preview. He looked pretty good too. Actually, he looked really good! Kurt wondered why his hair was so short and at the same time he noticed something just above his double's left eyebrow. As he leant forwards, the mans eye's snapped open. He yelled and in the time it took to blink he'd ripped his hand away from Kurt's and pinned him on the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt gasped. The other (older) Kurt stared at the teenager. In a sharp motion he lifted Kurt's bare wrist.  
  
"That explains it," he growled. Slowly he got up and helped Kurt up as well. Kurt (younger) was dumbstruck; who was this guy? (Aside from obviously him). The man was clearly very strong and very fast, he glared down at Kurt with such a harsh glare that Kurt almost couldn't breath.  
  
  
  
"Do you realize what you've done?" he asked simply  
  
"N-No" Kurt stuttered  
  
"You gave Louise an unwanted boost of your DNA so you're stuck with me until I can change you back" His motions were almost liquid and Kurt was being so strongly reminded of Logan it was scary.  
  
"I'm going to go into the mansion and YOU are going to school" he grabbed Kurt's wrist and teleported him outside the school before teleporting back alone. Kurt was trying to make sense of what had just happened. One minute he'd been apologizing to Louise, the next a grumpy man who happened to look like him had brought him here. The bell rang and Kurt realized that he'd missed the rest of his lesson  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Seriously? She just changed into you?" Asked Evan  
  
"Yep" Kurt replied as he ate his lunch. Every one of the X-men was here listening to him.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't, like, somebody related to you who was also blue?" asked Kitty  
  
"Nope, he had the whole prehensile tail, three fingered hands, even the elf ears. He's me," The others thought about this for a while  
  
"Could he be just Louise in your body except that she's kept her age?" suggested Scott  
  
"I don't think so, he didn't act anything like Louise,"  
  
"in what way?" Kurt thought for a moment  
  
"He acted like wolverine!" he groaned  
  
"Well then, no way can he be you!" laughed Evan. Kurt didn't join in.  
  
When everyone was back at the mansion they had been expecting to find the adult Kurt waiting for them but he wasn't there.  
  
"Are you SURE you didn't imagine him Kurt? Maybe you, like, hit your head or something," said Kitty  
  
"I didn't imagine him Kitty" Replied Kurt simply  
  
"Wait! Where would the professor take a guy who's a double of Kurt?" asked Rogue  
  
"The infirmary!" Exclaimed everyone at once.  
  
*-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-*  
  
Kurt (Older) had completely expected the three dumbfounded looks that he received from Hank, Xavier and Logan. He had also expected the attack from Logan and was able to subdue him ('I'd be pretty stupid not to have picked anything up after about 15 years' Kurt thought wryly). Xavier had taken a quick a quick look at his memory and requested a DNA test. All of the X-men were on file.  
  
At the moment he was waiting for the results.  
  
Kurt had only come back to the mansion an hour ago, he was now wearing new clothes and had a long cut on his left arm that hadn't been there before. He had met David.  
  
It had been practically suicidal but Kurt had (rightly) thought that David would not kill him for fear of Killing Louise. He didn't feel like repeating what had happened but he had some money and his image inducer.  
  
Kurt had a degree in Science + electronics (^_^) and had long ago made his own inducer. He was very proud of it and he could tell that the professor was very interested in his wristwatch but decided that it wouldn't be smart to advance the technology to this degree.  
  
His mind had been thinking of so many things since he had returned from his meeting with David. He knew what Louise had come here to do, Kurt's hand closed around the ring on the same necklace that Louise had been wearing when she had appeared in the institutes garden.  
  
It was Kurt's; Louise had given it to him as a present with her name on the inside (or at least what it would soon become).  
  
Kurt and Louise were from the future and in the future Kurt was going to become engaged to her.  
  
Hank and Xavier came back in, they both had the strangest looks on their faces.  
  
"Well?" Kurt knew what they were about to say  
  
"It-It appears that you re 50% Kurt, 25% Louise" there was a long pause "And the other percentage is shared between Scott and Louise.  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"I'll tell you everything you need to know" Kurt sighed 


	7. More explanations

I cannot believe someone reviewed this fic!! No one's done that for ages! I got the last bit wrong by the way, Kurt (older) is made up of Louise's DNA, Scott's DNA, his own DNA and JEAN'S DNA  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
"I'm going to assume that you know about David" Kurt began  
  
"We know that he wanted to give a human mutant powers" Xavier agreed  
  
"Okay, now the only way you can do that without killing the person eventually like the rebirth machine is if..." Kurt couldn't speak for a moment "Is if you use other mutants."  
  
There was a stunned silence  
  
"David captured myself, Scott and Jean when we were trying to rescue Louise from the dimension he had trapped her in. We were all connected to a machine and-and" Kurt couldn't breath "We were all killed and our powers were transferred into Louise, the reaction caused Louise to be given her own mutant power which David manipulated"  
  
"But you're standing before us now" Xavier commented  
  
"That's because Louise has had a boost of my DNA from that idiot!" Kurt cried  
  
"Obviously Kurt didn't know that this would happen" hank said gently  
  
Kurt growled quietly but clamed himself down  
  
"I'm not sure how to reverse the process yet but I'll find out as soon as I can" Kurt promised  
  
"How'd you pin me so fast?" Logan growled rubbing his now aching wrist  
  
"You've been teaching me for years" Kurt shrugged  
  
"I take it that you have stayed with the x-men?" Xavier was honestly interested  
  
"Actually I moved back to Germany but all the others are still there except..." his eyes seemed to glaze over "The x-men without a leader, I hoped I'd never live to see the day"  
  
there was a tense pause  
  
"Well, in a way you haven't" Logan said suddenly  
  
Every face turned with deathly shock to him.  
  
"What? I'm jus' sayin'!" he protested  
  
"Half a minute more and they'd have been safe" Kurt muttered to himself  
  
Xavier looked at the clock on the wall  
  
"The students will be arriving in a moment, I must ask you Kurt not to tell them anything about their futures. Even if they beg I do not wish for you to tell them anything"  
  
"I understand sir, if they begin searching for their futures they may miss them and time will be rewritten" Kurt smiled "I wish this was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, I really do"  
  
Kitty, Kurt and all the others stormed in suddenly  
  
"And it's not going to get any better" Kurt (older) sighed  
  
"WOAH!!" all the teenagers except Kurt gasped  
  
"This is just freaky!" Evan hushed  
  
"Hello to you too" Kurt rolled his eyes  
  
"This is, like, too weird! I'll be in my room if you need me" Kitty began to back off  
  
"Ah, the freak returneth huh?" Kurt raised one eyebrow in a criticising way  
  
"No!" Kitty protested "I don't think you're a freak Kurt-Mr Wagner-um"  
  
"I was just messing!" Kurt laughed; "I know you don't think I'm a freak Kitty" He smiled at Logan "Kids!"  
  
"Tell me about it" Logan sighed. The x-men soaked up the novelty that KURT and LOGAN were having a conversation  
  
"Professor, I don't suppose I could have something to drink?" Kurt asked  
  
"Sure, there's um milk in the fridge" Jean said indicating towards the corridor  
  
Kurt kept a straight face for half a second then burst out laughing  
  
"Good one jean! I needed a laugh" He stopped laughing when he saw their faces  
  
"Oh you were serious. Do you have any idea about how old I am!?" He asked simply "Do I look like a milk kinda' guy?!"  
  
Jean flushed "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to cause offence"  
  
"Hello? Kidding! Honestly, you guys soooo haven't gotten used to me yet!" Kurt chuckled "Can I make myself some coffee?" He looked towards the professor  
  
"Of course Mr Wagner" Xavier smiled  
  
'Mr Wagner?!' Kurt mouthed in surprise and wriggled his eyebrows before porting away  
  
"Ohhh! This is strange" Kitty shuddered  
  
"Yeah and his sense of humour seems to be jammed on hyper" Rogue groaned  
  
"Didn't he age at all?!" Scott rolled his eyes  
  
"I think he's aged fine" All eyes turned on Jean. "WHAT?! Ohmagod I didn't mean it like THAT!!!"  
  
*  
  
Kurt was making his coffee (adding plenty of sugar as he did so) and felt a small pang that he wouldn't be making Scott's the way he usually did. He looked up and saw that he was being watched by Evan, Kitty and Jubilee  
  
"I so don't have time for this" he sighed quietly. Kurt let them think that he couldn't see them but after a while they still hadn't gone away so he thought he might as well destroy the dream that they could sneak up on him.  
  
"So what are you three having?" he asked.  
  
In shock they all fell over on top of one another in a very large mess. Kurt hid a smile behind his mug.  
  
"We thought you couldn't see us!" Jubilee said guiltily  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen" Kurt laughed "So can I get you anything?"  
  
"Nah" Evan shrugged and got himself some milk "Ah! Good ol' moo juice"  
  
"Um, how do you think Kurt's gonna take this?" Kurt asked  
  
"Well. Hopefully he'll, like, be okay with it but it's probably gonna start of being kinda' freaky" Kitty said  
  
"Ah, I thought as much, you lot don't seem to be too shocked" Kurt noticed  
  
"We didn't see you change" all three of them said at the same time  
  
"I swear he was shakin' when he came back to school" Evan explained  
  
Kurt looked uncomfortable  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough with him" he muttered "But I felt all the pain Louise went through to become me and I felt angry"  
  
"I'm sure you'll get Louise back Kurt. You seem pretty capable" Jubilee said happily  
  
"Thanks" Kurt smiled. "I'm, so tense I think I'll go train for an hour" he ported away again  
  
"Did he just say for a HOUR?!" Kitty asked  
  
"Wow, he really did change" Evan muttered 


	8. Kurt, Kurt, Louise, Louise

Heya! I'm adding to the fic no one likes!! YAY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own the x-men  
  
  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Scott asked, eager to do something at least  
  
"There's nothing we can do Scott" Kitty sighed  
  
"Yeah, we're totally powerless" Rogue complained  
  
"I'm still way confused about what is going on!!" Kitty cried suddenly "There's a thirty year old Kurt running around and I don't know why!!"  
  
"None now, that's the problem" Groaned Evan  
  
"That is why I am about to explain everything to you" Xavier came into the sitting room  
  
"Xavier, who is this guy?" Kurt asked  
  
"He is you Kurt, to put it simply. He is yourself at age twenty seven" Xavier explained  
  
"What? You mean this dudes managed to time travel!" Evan cried in surprise  
  
"As did Louise" Xavier said  
  
"What?? Louise is from the future!?!" Scott exclaimed  
  
"Wait, if Louise's name is Louise Triban/Wagner then..." Rogue looked at the others in shock  
  
"Yes, Louise and Kurt were engaged before David had anything to do with them" Xavier suppressed a small smile  
  
"You mean...Me! And...Louise!!!! Oh nien nien! Es ist impossible!" Kurt argued  
  
"But it's true" Logan's silhouette appeared in the door way "She's been talking about you in her sleep, 'didn't make sense to me until now"  
  
"But, why did Louise turn into Kurt?" Jean asked  
  
Xavier looked saddened for a moment  
  
"The truth is that David killed you Kurt. He also killed Jean and Scott so that he'd be able to give Louise her own powers" He said  
  
"What?" Jean gasped  
  
"When Louise absorbed Kurt, the equalities of her DNA became unbalanced causing the part of her that is Kurt to become more prominent. This meant that she 'morphed' into him"  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"Oh, my" Kitty gasped  
  
"Where is this guy?" Scott asked  
  
"Said he was going to do some training" Evan shrugged  
  
"No, one's in the danger room" Logan said suspiciously  
  
"Then, where is he?" Jean asked  
  
Xavier closed his eyes for a moment  
  
"He's on the roof" he said simply "Though there doesn't seem to be any reason" Xavier suddenly gasped  
  
"Professor! What is it?" Kitty asked worriedly  
  
"He's having a conversation with them!" He gasped  
  
"Who?" Logan growled  
  
"Kurt! He's talking to both Jean and Scott right now!"  
  
The X-men exchanged a glance before running off to find a safe way onto the roof.  
  
*  
  
"Damn it Kurt! Did you have to freak him out that much!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! Louise had been in so much pain thanks to him!"  
  
"He just wanted to be normal Kurt, give him a break"  
  
"Besides, he's you!"  
  
"Shuttup Scott"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"I would if I could"  
  
"Wise ass"  
  
"Shut it you two!! We've gotta stick together here! Plus whenever we get mad Kurt begins to get our powers"  
  
"Good point and I haven't got enough control yet"  
  
It was very strange that every single word had come for the same person. His voice was changing to signify each person and his face showed the emotion of the person talking but Kurt himself never changed.  
  
He was laying on the roof, staring at the sky. He wished that he was in his own time, that he could hold all of his friends close and never let them go again  
  
"You and me both" The Scott part of him muttered  
  
"Don't forget, Louise came here to protect Kurt. We have to carry this on if she wanted it" Jean sighed  
  
"Yeah, I just with he wasn't so shallow" Kurt moaned  
  
He suddenly heard a BAMF sound near the other end of the roof  
  
"I know you're there Kurt!" He yelled  
  
"We know that, what we want to ask is how you can talk to Jean and Scott but Louise couldn't" Kitty stepped out from their hiding place  
  
Kurt stared at her for a while  
  
"Isn't it even slightly obvious? We're dead, all three of us. Louise isn't. There you go" He rolled his eyes  
  
"Could we talk to Scott or Jean" Kurt asked timidly also appearing  
  
"If you want to" Kurt shrugged. His face changed suddenly and a female voice escaped his lips "So, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
Both kitty and Kurt were dumbstruck.  
  
"Now I've seen everything" Kitty muttered  
  
"So? What do you two want to ask me?" Asked Jeans voice  
  
"Could Scott do that too?" Kurt asked  
  
"'Course he could" Laughed Jeans voice  
  
"Wow" was all that Kurt could manage  
  
Kurt's body suddenly gave a sharp spasm, his face (still registering Jeans emotions) looked worried about something.  
  
"Something's wrong" She whispered "Someone is in pan! Pain!" Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks'  
  
"Kurt! I mean jean! Um, what's wrong?" kitty asked worriedly  
  
"I'm not sure" Kurt's voice returned to his body "But something is very wrong"  
  
*  
  
England  
  
Louise was staring at the drawing she had done again, why was she so mesmerised by it? True, it was one of the best pictures she'd ever done but that wasn't why it fascinated her.  
  
It was that blue guy at the front, how she even knew he was blue was beyond Louise. In truth he was a darkish shade of grey but to Louise he was blue.  
  
She looked at the time, school tomorrow. Again with those gross British uniforms. She had never had to wear one in Germany but things were different here. She'd been in England since she was 11 and had long since got used to the weird changes around her.  
  
Sighing Louise put the drawing down, she was tired and needed to sleep  
  
"Night, night my little drawing. Perhaps tomorrow I'll have time to paint you" Louise yawned and for some unknown reason she kissed the corner of her still new sketch.  
  
"I very much doubt it" A vice came from the shadows  
  
"What?? Who's there??" Louise's voice squeaked and spun around. She felt a strong thick arm wrap itself around her neck and fingers finding the pressure point near her shoulder.  
  
Louise fell like a brick.  
  
*  
  
Bayville  
  
Kurt was on edge. He knew that something terrible was wrong but he didn't know what yet. David would be the causer of it but that was obvious, Kurt prayed with all his might that Louise would be unaffected this time. What David had turned her into was little more than a pawn.  
  
It still sent a red hot shot of anger through his body remembering that Louise had brought out his fangs to, unknowingly to her, kill the people David wished for her to kill. Kurt had gently sweeped all those memories away from Louise's mind, that was the only reason she hadn't gone insane yet doing the awful things David liked watching her do.  
  
Unable to hide his rage, a sharp yell escaped Kurt's lips and he began beating the punch bag in front of him. The danger rooms gym equipment was out. The thing was dancing in front of him as he was hitting it so hard.  
  
"What!" Punch "Is!" punch "Wrong!" kick "With!" punch "This!!" very hard punch "PICTURE!??!" At his last word Kurt lashed out so hard the chain holding the bag could no longer take the pressure and snapped. The punch bag laid forlornly on the ground.  
  
"You gonna wreck everything in here bub?" Logan asked  
  
"Something's not right her" Kurt grumbled  
  
"Yeah, well everythings bin fine lately. When'd you become so serious any way?" Logan smirked that the elf had morphed into such a clone of himself  
  
"You have to be serious sometimes" Kurt's mostly white eyes looked hard into Logans.  
  
"How'd you get that scar?" Logan asked suspiciously, noticing the cut mark just above Kurt's eyebrow. It looked permanent  
  
Kurt's hand covered it in a quarter of a second "Just a battle wound" He muttered, clearly lying  
  
"You 'aint foolin' no one elf" Logan sneered  
  
"I do not need your respect here herr Logan, I saved your life. Look forward to that" And he ported away.  
  
Logan stood stunned. The elf?? Saving HIS life??!! That didn't make sense.  
  
*  
  
Kurt ported onto the roof, luckily Kitty and the other Kurt had left so there was peace.  
  
Why was he so sure that something was wrong? Everything seemed fairly normal around the institute. The biggest shock they'd had lately was himself.  
  
"Trust your instincts Kurt" Scott said inside him  
  
Ironically a metal gizmo suddenly appeared in front of Kurt's foot.  
  
"Here we go" Kurt groaned "Might as well show the professor too" Picking the thing up he ported downstair.  
  
*  
  
A hologram appeared over the gizmo, all of the x-men watched  
  
A tall, handsome man who was clearly David was standing on a ledge. In one arm he was holding the scruff of a girl. She was screaming and fully consciousness.  
  
"What the heck's he doing??" Kurt yelled  
  
"ARRGHHHHH!!" Thee girl cried, the image was too small to see who it was. She writhed in Davids grip and screamed again.  
  
The image slowly began to enlarge; soon everyone could see the twisted grin on Davids face.  
  
"You want to be a hero Kurt?? BE MY GUEST!!" David yelled, for the first time the girls face was completely on view.  
  
He was holding up a 15 year old Louise  
  
"Nooo!" Kurt howled  
  
"You want to save her? Then come into my dimension under my rules. We'll see if you're really a man or not!"  
  
And the image shut off. 


End file.
